Potterblondes Réédition
by Les Filles du NET
Summary: Histoire à prendre au 1000000degré. Réédition: Quand on interroge les blondes de Poudlard, y'a forcément un moment ou ça part en couilles!


Salut, je m'appelle Britany LovArt et je veux me venger des blondes en écrivant une ptblague spéciallement pour elles.

Salut, je m'appelle Alice Snape, je suis une amie de Britany et je suis là pour limiter le massacre!

Les personnages:

Harry Potter:Brun de Gryffondor

Hermione Granger:Brune de Gryffondor

Ron Weasley:Roux de Gryffondor

Ginny Weasley:Rousse de Gryffondor

Marietta Edgecombe:Blonde de Serdaigle

Suzan Bones:Blonde de Poufsouffle

Lavande Brown:Blonde de Gryffondor(sé po sielle é blonde alors fé comme si l'était!)

Parvati Patil:Brune de Gryffondor

Mme Vusbaumer:Ma prof de Latin qui est une fausse blonde et se présente en latin en septembre en disant_ Madonna Vusbaumer vos salutat._

Anne:l'amie d'une amie à ma maman et qui est une vraie blonde!

Luna Lovegood:Blonde de Serdaigle, bizarre avec des gros yeux bleus, des radis aux oreilles, un journal à l'envers qui s'appelle_Le Chicaneur_ et que son père dirige

Drago Malefoy:Blonde de Serpentard

Pansy Parkinson:Brune avec une tête de clebbard de Serpentard

Millicent Bulstrode:Brune qui ressemble à une guenon et qui irait très bien avec Crabbe de Serpentard

Rita SkeeterBlonde journaliste, fouineuse, cafardeuse et chiante

Une araignée:Une araignée, c'te bonne blague!

et aussi Gwende:le frère à Brit pas fan de blondes

Ally:La soeur à Brit pas fan de blondes

Kayna et Gerry:la demi-soeur et le demi-frère à Brit, Gwende et Ally pas fans de blondes

Lizzie P., Lizzie R.:Fausse Blonde et maniaque de la gachette pas fans de blondes faisant partie des Filles du NET

Musicia et Lupi:extraverties pas fan de blondes faisant partie des Filles du NET

et bien sur Alice et Moi!!!Britany!

Brit:Bienvenue dans le Britany-Show et dans le Alice Avec Une Araignée Sur La Tête-Show!

Al _ferme les yeux et transpire _: reste calme...il ne faut pas paniquer, il ne faut pas paniquer...paniqueAHHHHH!!!!JE PANIQUE!!!

Brit: Alice?Assieds toi...

Al _arrête de hurler _:d'accord...se rassoit sur sa chaise

Brit:� okay...revient à son sourire de présentatrice télé blonde avec des gros nibbards sauf qu'elle a pas de très gros nibbards et qu'elle est pas blonde...!Alors...Nous allons interviewer des Blondes de Poudlard!!!Public, veuillez faire un triompe à Miss Marietta Edgecombe!!!

Public èé :lance des tomates pourries sur Marietta:Balance, balance,balance!

Marietta: D'abord, je suis Vierge!

Al:Oh!!!Elle a jamais baisé-euh!

Brit:Alice, la vie sexuelle des invités ne nous intéresse pas!

Alice:Ah, bon...

Brit: Bienvenue Marietta. Donc, dites nous...Quel effet cela fait d'avoir couché avec le professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour avoir une bonne note?

Marietta:Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel...Regardez ce test de grossesse négatif, il en est la preuve!tend le test

Al:Oh...C'était dur?

Marietta:Vachement dur!

Brit � :Marietta, ce test est positif...

Marietta:Ah...quand c'est bleu, c'est positif?

Brit:Ben ouais...

Marietta:Alors...je suis enceinte de Ron!!!

Brit:Je croyais que vous aviez couché avec Zacharias Smith?

Marietta:Oh lui...Il est con...

Brit:_à part_ Pas plus que toi, pétasse _à haute voix _Mais qu'en pense votre père?

Marietta:mon beau-père? Mais il ne le sait pas!Enfin, il fait semblant de ne pas le savoir parce que je l'ai fait taire avec un baillon très spécial...

Brit � :okay d'accord...Je propose que l'on acceuille notre prochaine invitée, j'ai nommé Suzan Bones!!!

Suzan:En fait mes cheveux sont blond-roux...

Brit:Euh...C'est pareil!!!

Al:Ben non...

Brit:M'en fous, c'est moi qui présente l'émission alors c'est moi qui décide!!!

Marietta:Ben non...

L'Araignée:Mais vous avez tous une araignée au plafond!

Al, Marietta, Suzan _lèvent la tête _:Où ça?

Hermione arrive avec trois feuilles de papier

Hermione:Lisez et faites ce qui est écrit...

Al oO:"Retournez ssvvveuuupp"...

Suzan oO :Ca veut dire quoi ssvvveuuupp?

Marietta oO :Je sais pas...

Britany et Hermione: �

Brit � :C'est pas ssvvveuuupp...

Hermione � :C'est SVP...

Brit � :Ca veut dire "S'il vous plaît"

Marietta : Je le savais!!!

Suzan : Ben demandé aussi poliment, on va pas refuser..._retourne __la feuille _"Retournez ssvvveuuupp"...SVP...pardon!Euh...ça veut dire

quoi déjà?

Al:Oh zut!Je me souviens plus!!!

Marietta: C'était un truc du genre s'il vous...Euh...s'il vous...

Suzan: Pute?

Al oo :Pute?

Marietta :AHHHH!!!S'il Vous Plaît!!!

Al : Ben demandé si poliment on va pas refuser!

_s'en vont en retournant la feuille sans arrêt_

Hermione : Enfin débarrasées d'elles!

Brit :Tu l'as dit, Bouffi...C'était quoi ce truc?

Hermione : Ben le meilleur moyen d'occuper une blonde c'est de lui donner une feuille avec de chaque côtés écrit "Retournez SVP"!

Brit :Oh, je la connaissais pas, celle là...Donc, la prochaine invitée est Luna Lovegood!!!

_Luna arrive sur le plateau_

Luna:Bonjour! C'est à vous les trois blondes avec le papier dans les coulisses?

Hermione:Nan mais on s'en fout.

Luna: Ah, bon. Au fait, que vouliez-vous me dire?

Brit:Ca fait quoi d'être blonde?

Luna:Parce que je suis blonde? Oh, j'avais jamais remarqué...Faut dire que je ne me lave pas souvent les cheveux...

Hermione � :Oui, on avait remarqué...Au fait, j'ai vu un Ronflak Cornu là bas!

LunaOO :C'est vrai?J'arrive, je vais voir!

_Luna Part_

Brit:Toi non plus t'aime pas les blondes?

Hermione: Nan, elles sont connes...

Brit: Oh...C'est l'heure du prochain invité, euh... oO

Hermione éé :Qui?Quoi!!!Mais c'est pas une blonde!!!Nan, dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai, Drago Malefoy peut pas être blonde? èé

Drago:Ben la preuve que si!!!

Brit:Donc, euh...Malefoy...Tu es blonde...se racle la gorgeDonc, quel effet ça te fait?

Drago:Aucun...

Hermione et Britany:Merci, dégage!

Drago:Ben nan, j'ai envie de présenter l'émission.

_Prend un micro et le met au dessus de sa tête Hermione se cache les yeux avec sa main_

Britany _s'assoit à genoux_ :Bienvenue dans le Britany-A-Genoux-Show, le Hermione-Cachée-Derrière-sa-Main-Show et le Malefoy-Avec-le-Micro-Trop-Haut-Show...Le prochain invité de ce soir est Rita Skeeter...

Hermione:On m'informe dans mon oreillette que Rita est sur le plateau ce soir mais sous une forme inattendue...

Drago:�...

Hermione_ sort un bocal de son sac, ne demandez pas comment il est arrivé là!_ :Là Voilà...

Brit:Ben ça fera une blonde de moins à interviewer! Bon, après c'est Pansy Parkinson et et Millicent Bulstrode...

Ginny _arrive habillée en dompteuse avec les deux Serpentardes en cage_ :Couché, Millicent!!!

_Millicent grogne_

Ginny:Je suis désolée mais elles doivent se calmer avant d'être inteviewées. Je propose que vous laissiez entrer mes collègues parce quelles sont coincées à l'entrée des coulisses.

Drago:Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?

Ginny:Ben, on nous a dit que avec des Baskets on rentre pas ni avec un pendentif de Shiva alors comme Parvati veut pas s'en séparer, elle reste dehors...

Hermione � :Harry!On est pas en te-boî et tu n'es pas le videur!

HArry oO :Ah bon?

Hermione � :Oui...

Harry � :Ah d'accord...Ron est allé voir sa copine...J'ai juste entendu le moment où il dit qu'elle est enceinte d'une araignée...

_on entend quelqu'un hurler_

l'Araignée: MAIS ON NE PEUT PAS DORMIR TRANKIL!!!

Al:Reviens, l'araignée, t'es à moi!!!

L'Araignée: NAN!!!

Al:SI!!Parceque nos noms commencent par "A"!

L'Araignée: Ben non!Moi, il commence par "L' "!_(NA:L apostrophe)_

Suzan:C'est quoi?

Marietta:J'en sais rien...

_Drago se tape la tête contre le mur, Britany lève sa barre de fer et Hermione un immense traité d'Arithmancie_

Marietta _regarde la barre de fer de Brit_:Ouah!Je veux la même, c'est quoi?

Drago � :Une barre de fer...

Marietta :Une barre de faire quoi?

Luna _revient_ :Ben y'avait pas de Ronflak Cornu..._regarde la barre_ Ca doit être une barre de faire tout...

Ginny:Même libérer mes copines Parvati et Lavande de la séquestration de Harry?

Harry � :Je ne séquestre personne...

Ginny:Oups...Excuse moi mais je ne les voyais pas alors je me suis dit... s'en va

Hermione � :Même les rousses s'y mettent...

_Parvati et Lavande arrivent avec Ron dans les bras_

Parvati:Il est mort!!!

Hermione...Non!Ron!!!oO...éè...çç...T-T...s'en va

Luna � :Heu...Hermione...Suffit de l'embrasser pour qu'il se réveille...

L'Araignée: Luna...Arrête les contes de fée...

Luna:...C'est qui qui l'embrasse?

Rita:SI VOUS ME SORTEZ DE CE BOCAL JE VEUX BIEN!!!

Brit:Menteuse...Une minute...J'arrive avec Hermione...En attendant...Faites attention aux bêtes sauvages...

_Pansy déchire la robe de Lavande en passant_

**Deux heures plus tard...**

Tout le monde: zz...

**Deux semaines plus tard...**

Drago:Echec et Mat!

Harry:Rhhââââ!!!

**Deux ans plus tard...**

_Le blizzard souffle_

Millicent:Vien Pansy, on migre vers le sud...

Pansy:Attend, je me refais un beauté...Voilà!

Suzan _se penche vers Al_:Les Pansy Parkinson et les Millicent

Bulstrode, ça migre vers les sud?

Alice:J'en sais rien...

**Deux siècles plus tard...**

Luna: J'en ai marre d'attendre alors qu'on pourrait s'amuser...

Drago_ se dépètre d'une toile d'araignée_:Ouais!Ca me fend le coeur de dire ça mais moi aussi!

L'Araignée èé :Merci d'avoir défait ma toile!

Marietta :De rien!

L'Araignée � :c'était un plaisir...

Suzan:Je propose un Roche Pierre Ciseau!!!

Lavande:OUAIS!!!

Parvati:Nan...Moi je veux jouer à la voyante..._met ses mains en avant style diseuse de bonne aventure_ Jeu

vooouuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...humphtousse

Harry:Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Parvati:J'ai avalé une mouche...humph, humph...

Drago � :C'était un cafard...

Parvati: Ah bon...

Suzan:Un cafard?

Drago:J'en avais marre d'entendre couiner Rita...

Marietta:On l'entendait même pas!

Drago:M'en fous! Suis un Malfoy, ze suis michant y jy fé ce keu zeveux...

Luna:Même faire apparaître des Ronflaks Cornus?

Drago � :J'irais po jusque là, nan, désolé...

**Deux millénaires plus tard...**

Lavande:Vous trouvez pas ça étrange? Ca fait environs 2202 ans, 2 semaines et 2 heures qu'on est là!!!

Marietta:C'est vrai?

Al:Zut!!Faut que j'ailles nourrir mon chat!

_Drago et Harry se tapent la tête_

Harry � :Ton chat est mort...

Alice: T-T

Drago: Ce que t'es doué avec les meufs, Potter...

Harry : Mici!!!

Suzan:Elle arrive quand Britany?

_arrivent avec des gros bonnets_

Brit:Maintenant!Salut!

Hermione:Salut!

Ginny:Salut!

Parvati: Figurez-vous que ça fait 2202 ans et deux semaines et deux heures qu'on vous attend!

Ginny:On sait, mais on a été retardées par le Blizzard et par Millicent et Pansy...On a longuement réfléchi sur la question s'il fallait les enterrer ou pas!

Hermione:Finallement on a dit que non...Ce sera ma vengence pour quand elle a dit que je ressemblais à un castor...

Brit:J'adore les castors!

Ginny:Ca alors, moi aussi!

Hermione:Moi aussi!!!Mais je pense que je ressemble pas à un castor!!

Brit:Ensuite on a rencontré un type qui s'appellait Charlie et il nous a engagées! Il nous a donné ces super bonnets top classe!

_Hermione va voir Ron_

Hermione:Il dort?

Luna:Nan, il faut que tu l'embrasse pour qu'il se réveille...

_Hermione embrasse Ron à pleine bouche et Ron se réveille et la fait basculer dans les coulisses_

Alice:Au fait, Marietta était enceinte!

Brit:Ah ouais, c'est vrai!!!Je vais enfin rencontrer la blonde avec

deux neurones!

_Drago enlève le bonnet de Britany et découvre une cascade de cheveux blonds_

Drago:Tu...Tu..Tu...es Blonde!

Ginny _enlève son bonnet ça fait pareil_ :Ben toi aussi!!!

_Hermione revient décoiffée et avec les vêtements froissés, blonde aussi!_

Hermione:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On a pas le droit d'être Blonde?

**Hermione se réveille dans son lit**

Hermione:Ron!J'ai rêvé que j'étais blonde!

Ron:Rendors toi, mione, c'était qu'un rêve...

**Ginny se réveille dans son lit**

Ginny:Ouah..Dès demain je me teins en Blonde!

**Drago se réveille dans son lit**

Drago:Ah!!J'ai rêvé qu Granger était blonde!!!

Harry:Rendors toi, Dragounet chéri...Pansy n'est plus à tes trousses...

**Britany se réveille dans son lit**

Brit:Alice, Musicia, Lupi, LizP, LizR, Kayna, Gwende, Gerry, Ally!J'ai

rêvé que j'étais Blonde!!!

Alice:Ta gueule, Brit!Les stéréotypes sur les blondes n'éxistent pas!!!

Mme Vusbaumer: Excuse-moi, vous avez du mascara?

Kayna:Ta gueule la Blonde!

Lizzie R.:Laisse, je m'en occupe...

sors avec Mme Vusbaumer

Anne:Excusez moi, vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un?

Gwende:Viens, Gerry, on s'occupe de celle là!

s'en va avec Gerry qui a que 6 ans et Anne

Musicia:Bon, reste plus qu'une blonde...

Lizzie P.:J'espère que je compte pas parce que j'ai une coloration?

Lupi:Ne t'inquiètes pas...Je vais m'occupêr de toi...

Kayna:Allez viens, ma blonde chérie...On va chercher la gunn de LizR...

sortent

Ally:Tu sais, Britany...

Brit:Ta gueule, tu vas m'aider à empaqueter la blonde!

Ally:OUAIS!!!

rideau

* * *

Nous espérons que cette émission vous a replu...C'était bien la réédition! Ca permet de corriger des fautes qu'on avait pas vues! Allez, à Tchiaoué pour le Potterblondes II!

Les Filles du NET!


End file.
